Batman The Winged Avenger
by jman007
Summary: I liked the new Batmans but like a few other fans I have some pet peaves about them (I will not go into them) That being said I wrote a fanfic story starting at the end of Dark Knight-Harvey Dent doesn't die instead he is taken to Arkum and his role in the kidnapping of Gordon's family is covered up-Now enter Catwoman and Two-face-I also throw in Characters like Black Mask R Rocket
1. Chapter 1

BATMAN

THE WINGED AVENGER

Scene 1

Batman and James Gordon kneel over Harvey Dent

Gordon

"He's still alive! His career is over-the Joker has won!"

Batman

"No-the Joker didn't win-I killed Harvey Dent-Have him taken to Arkum Asylum and no one needs to know what happened here."

Gordon can't believe what he is hearing

"No-Gotham needs you-Why would you do this?"

Batman

"Because I can take it and if they think I am the villain I can vanish away-Use Harvey to build a legacy to make things right for the people of Gotham."

Gordan

"I can't do this-I won't!"

Batman walks up to commissioner Gordan just as the police arrive

"You don't have a choice!"

He replies kicking James Gordan in the face, then Batman throws his bat-akens at the police and runs off

Gordan's son

"Dad-why did he do that?"

Gordan stands up and places a hand on his son's shoulder

"Because he is the hero son-never forget what he did for us."

Gordan has Dent's body taken to Arkum Asylum in secret and his role in the kidnapping of Gordan's wife and son are covered up.

Gordan

"Professor Strange-No matter what you here this must be kept a secret-for the good of the people of Gotham

Hugo Strange

"I assure you commissioner Gordan that we shall be discreet and don't worry about Mr. Dent-He'll receive the best care."

While in Arkum Harvey Dent develops multiple personality disorder and refuses to get his face fixed. He also becomes addicted to pain killers. Meanwhile the Dent Act is passed and crime takes a dramatic plunge in Gotham City, but for the next two years Batman is chased by the police. Then he vanishes but the hunt is still on. During this time Boss Maronie, Steven Manjagora, and Boss Grimsom are arrested on Drug and racketeering charges.

FIVE YEARS LATER

A reporter is speaking as the camera pans through the skyscrapers, streets, alleyways, and neighborhoods of Gotham City.

Gotham In Depth by Jason Ramsey

"People of Gotham wake up and smell the coffee or rather the bullshit being shoveled by our local government-James Gordon is the best Police Commissioner we ever had and crime is down because of the Dent Act-Harvey Dent saved the city-Well I say BULLSHIT! Batman killed the DA-yeah right! It was Batman who stopped the Joker and it was Batman who stopped Professor Crane and his raging fear epidemic that nearly leveled our city before that-Now all of a sudden he is a murderer-Where is Dent's body Commissioner Gordan-Oh I forgot he wanted to be cremated-Meanwhile Arkum Asylum has increased its capacity for the criminally insane. They have the Joker locked away and no one can get access to him and my sources say that they have someone else locked away in the maximum security wing at Arkum including Professor Crane AKA the Scarecrow. Show me whats in the Max-wing at Arkum-This stinks of a coverup. The Batman hasn't been seen in three years and in the past two years the mysterious Cat burglar has been getting away with the most outrageous thefts and the police are clueless-Batman if you are listening we need you buddy-Especially if we are going to catch the cat."

Reporter 2

"That was our Jason Ramsey with his in depth story on where is the Batman now? In lighter news all of Gotham's high society is turning out for Bruce Wayne's charity function for the preservation of Gotham's mountain lion preserve. Let's go now to Vicki Vale live at Wayne Towers."

There is a red carpet and a hollywood type atmosphere as the guests arrive

Vicki

"Thank you Lynda-Several guests have already arrived and as usual Bruce Wayne is late-He'll will probably make one of his famous entrances-Oh a Roles Royce has just pulled up and getting out is oh my God its Selena Kyle-Selena Kyle is has been the most staunch advocate for the mountain lion preserve and has raised millions of dollars for these big cats. Her foundation also offers free neutering for domestic cats to the public. Okay there is a commotion everyone is looking up and yes an air-balloon is descending towards the street and on the side of the Balloon is the letter W-Yes its Bruce Wayne with famous stunt woman Roxy Rocket."

People are talking eating and mingling. Commissioner Gordan is there as well

Bruce Wayne

"Commissioner Gordon-may I introduce you to Roxy Rocket."

Gordon-kisses her hand

"Miss Rocket-I'm a fan of all your movies."

Roxy

"Call me Roxy all my friends do-Besides I wanted to meet the man who knew the infamous Batman."

Gordon tries to hide his discomfort of the subject of Batman-"Well I didn't know him personally and I don't know he is."

Roxy

"Well some friends and I are considering making a movie about the two men responsible for saving Gotham from the Joker."

Lucius Fox walks up behind Wayne and pats him on the soldier

"Mr. Wayne may I introduce you to Selena Kyle."

When Bruce turns to face them he is taken aback by her beauty and smile.

"Charming-absolutely charming."

Selena

"If you stare a little harder Mr. Wayne you may be able to tell that whether or not if I am wearing a bra."

Roxy clears her throat

"I'm his date Roxy Rocket." She says defensively

Selena and Bruce keep staring at each other

"I'm sure you are dear."

Roxy

"Bruce I could use a drink!"

Bruce

"Sure get me one too."

She sneers at them both, but Lucius grabs her hand and escorts her away

Selena

"I think you just lost your date."

Bruce smiles seductively

"I think I can find another before the night is out. Would you care to dance."

They slow dance across the floor and some people stop to watch them

Selena

"I wanted to thank you for putting all this together."

Bruce

"You should thank Lucius Fox it was his idea."

Selena laughs

"Modesty doesn't suit you Mr. Wayne."

He sighs

"I'd like to see you again-Perhaps we can leave here and catch the rest of the opera."

Selena smiles

"You are everything they say about you Mr. Wayne. That opera is sold out and I am sure it already started."

Bruce

"Well I own the venue they are performing at so they will let us in and if I ask we could get a private performance."

Selena kisses him on the cheek

"Unfortunately I have a prior engagement tonight-Oh Maven." A tall brunette walks over with a planner in her hand. "Do I have any free time coming up?"

Maven

"You have a Saturday night that is free next week."

Bruce smiles as Selena says

"How about dinner at the Boulevar?"

Bruce

"I can pick you up at 7."

Selena

"Or I could meet you there at the restaurant."

Bruce

"I'll make the arrangements and have my assistant call your assistant."

Selena walks out with Maven who gets behind the wheel while Selena sits in the back.

"Home Selena?"

Selena

"No-The falcon's eye ruby arrives tonight for display in the Gotham museum and I want to be there to greet it." As they drive up the street Selena gets changed in the back.

The Rolls Royce stops by the tram stop. Selena goes up the steps and gets on the next tram to old town. As she sits alone several punks get on the tram and start harassing her

Punk 1

"Hey little momma-What's classy lady like you doing on the tram to old town?"

Punk 2

"Maybe she's not a lady-maybe she's one of the high priced hookers."

They have Selena surrounded and punk 4 touches her hair while punk 3 opens up her fur coat

Punk 3

"Now that is some quality meat there-and she smells so fine!"

Punk 1

"What about it bitch-you a lady? If so then we are going to take what we want-If your Hooker we're still going to take what we want, but you still can make five bucks."

Selena smiles

"Do all of you have five dollars-if so then I will screw all five of you so hard your dicks won't want anything else."

All but punk 2 pulls out money, "I got my money right here!"

Punk 2

"Hey man you got a ten-cover me and I'll pay you back!"

Punk 1

"I got my friend here!"

Selena

Get off with me at the next stop."

They follow Selena off the tram and down the steps

Punk 4

"Shit the cops!"

They wait until the cops drive by then Selena leads them down a dark alley

Selena

"Money!" They all hand her money, "Okay big boy your first!"

She kicks punk 1 in the groin and as he goes down Selena raises one leg and leaps onto his back as he is bent over-She jumps up and as she is in flight she kicks punk 5 and 2 in the face, with a split kick. Punk 2 receives a busted lip, while punk 5 a broken nose

Punk 3 pulls out a knife

"Bitch!"

He swings, but Selena rolls to the ground and kicks his knee out. She is grabbed from behind by Punk 2 Selena struggles in his grip and bashes him in the face with the back of her head

Punk 2

"I got the bitch! Come on one of you punks help me!"

Punk 3 recovers and limps to get a two by four

"Hold her!"

He swings, but Selena slips from punk 2's grip and does a split as Punk 3 hits his friend in the face with the 2-by-4. Selena kicks the board out of the Punk 3's hands, then she jumps up and raps her legs around his throat and squeezes until he passes out.

Selena gets up and dusts herself off

"If I ever catch you boys disrespecting a woman like that-I will find you and finish the job."

Punk 1

"You bitch! I'll get you!" He says struggling to get up, but Selena kicks him in the face and hears the same police car from earlier

Selena screams

"HELP ME!"

She walks off as the police comes into the alley and question the Punks on their condition-They lie and say it was Batman.

Selena goes to an old apartment building-She opens the manager's office and is greeted by a black cat

"Hello Isis my sweet." The cat meows and then purrs as she strokes it. Selena goes to the next room and places the Isis on the bed then she puts on her Catwoman suit. She takes a private Elevator to the basement and hops on a motorcycle. Selena drives to the Gotham museum and watches as police deliver the Falcon's eye ruby to the Museum. Security is tight as the cops don't want the famous Cat stealing the valuable artifact.

Selena

"Isis my love-do mommy a favor."

The cat sneaks up to the museum and enters-its collar has a camera on it that transmits video to Catwoman's optical goggles that can see in infrared scan.

Security guard 1

"Its only cat-Call the SPCA."

The guard doesn't notice the Cat scaling the side of the building. Her cloves are equipped with diamond and steel tipped claws. She cuts a hole into the glass ceiling and uses her whip to dangle from the ceiling. Catwoman then swings over to the camera and plants a device on it. With the camera down she can now have free access of the Museum. She switches her goggle vision to see the lasers and drops to the floor. She cartwheels, flips, hand walks, and twists her way through the maze of lasers.

Catwoman

"The GCPD is making this too easy-Come to momma you beautiful bird."

Catwoman disables the security pressure point switch and removes the Falcon. When the guard enters the main room of the museum he gasps at the missing Falcon and sounds the alarm.

The SPCA truck is going up the street with Isis when one of the tires is blown out. The truck swerves into a lightpost. Catwoman pulls up and opens the back door after picking the lock. She takes Isis from the cage.

Driver

"Hey!"

Catwoman uses one of her whisker darts and pins the Driver to the truck

"Hey yourself." She replies blowing a kiss

Catwoman drove back to old town on her motorcycle. She came to a warehouse on the docks that was guarded by some hired muscle. As Selena got off her bike with Isis drapped around her neck one of the guards approached her. The guys laughed at him because he was new.

"Who in the hell are you suppose to be sister."

"I'm not fat or ugly so why would you call me your sister?"

The man sneered, "Look bitch!" The words stopped in his mouth as he was kicked in the groin then she kicked him in the face. When the man was on his back Selena put her foot in his throat, "You must be new-so I will let you off with a warning this time." As Selena walked off the other men burst into laughter.

"Catwoman! Babydoll! How is my favorite thief?"

Catwoman threw the man in charge the statue, "Cut the bullshit Dagget-How much can I get for that?"

He took a small spyglass and examined the statue, "I can do 10 million-cash."

"That's nice but I want fifty."

"Listen babe there's a ression-You know that-I can do 15 tops."

Catwoman sighed, "Fine Dagget give me my money-Your becoming a real cheap skate ya know."

Dagget snaps his fingers and gives her two large cases of cash, "Aren't you going to count it?"

She paused without looking back, "If its not all here I know where to find you."

When Catwoman returns to her apartment in old town she starts placing money in envelopes of a hundred dollars or more. When she is done over half the money is in envelopes and she locks the rest in a volt behind the wall. Catwoman spends the next two days giving the money away to people in old town.


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 2

Commissioner James Gordan got out of his car and was greeted by Detective Bullock.

Gordan

"What happened?"

Bullock

"We think its the Cat sir-He took out the cameras-Came in through the ceiling."

Gordan

"Contact CR and ask them how much something like will sell on the black market-Then have them keep a look out for anyone making large deposits."

Bullock

"Get right on Commissioner."

Wayne Manor

Alfred walks to the master bedroom carrying a tray, but Bruce Wayne is not there. He goes to the gym and Bruce is not there either. Alfred enters the study and sees a report about the Cat stealing the Falcon's eye from the museum. He sighs and presses a few keys on the grand piano. The bookshelf slides apart and rides the elevator down to the bat-cave. Bruce is at the main computer looking at footage from the museum theft

Alfred

"You know Master Bruce you don't have to come down here to look at porn."

Bruce smirks

"Its not porn-its footage of the Cat at the museum."

Alfred

"And just how did you get that?"

Bruce

"Last time I was there I planted a holo-cam-It caught footage of the Cat-Its not a man its a woman!"

Alfred

"A Catwoman-and just what are you going to do with this information?"

Bruce turned in his chair to face Alfred

"And what do you think I should do-The cops have no leads and she has never been caught."

Alfred

"And I suppose Batman is the answer?" Bruce sighs looks away, "Master Bruce-This Catwoman is as good as they come in fact my friends at MI6 say she is better than Red Claw-but the Batman isn't needed-If you go after this woman it'll ruin your life."

Bruce

"I'll be careful!"

Alfred

"No you could end up dead-Or have you forgotten that mayor of Gotham has vowed to call out the national guard if you show your mask again Are you willing to fight the army?"

Bruce

"What should I do then?"

Alfred

"Send the video in anonymously and let Gordan handle it."

Bruce sighed

"Alright Alfred-I'll do as you say."

Alfred

"Good-Oh don't forget about your meeting with Lucius Fox."

Wayne Enterprises

Victor Fries

"As you can see-my research into Cryo-Freezing will allow us to make manned trips into deep space-We will also be able place individuals with terminal diseases into stasis until cures can be found."

Bruce Wayne interrupts

"I think we've seen enough!"

Fries

"But I'm not finished."

Bruce

"Victor-Your technology has a lot of potential-and I am willing to fund your experiments to its fullest potential."

Fries smiles in relief

"As long as its not military Mr. Wayne then we have a deal. Shrek Industries wanted to take research and weaponize it."

Bruce stands up

"Victor I assure you that I am not interested in making guns-You have my word."

They shake hands

"Thank you Mr. Wayne-You don't know how much this means to me!"

Bruce

"Call me Bruce-My assistant will contact you for a business lunch where we can sign the papers. Your about to be a rich man Victor."

Fries

"I'm not interested in riches-Mr..I'm sorry Bruce-I'm interested in helping people."

Lucius Fox

"Wayne stock is about to skyrocket-We'll be outselling Lex Corp two to one."

Bruce

"I know."

Fox

"I heard the Cat struck again-I thought Batman would come out of hiding and put a stop to him."

Bruce smiles

"I'm sure Gordan can handle it."

Fox raises his eyebrows

"I'm sure he can-In the meantime I'd like to show you something."

They go to the old R & D department beneath Wayne towers. Fox turns on all the lights and there is a jet of some kind.

Bruce

"I thought we 86ed all the projects?"

Fox

"Well this baby was in the design phase and then there was all that extra money in the emergency fund-so I moved some things around and had this put together by the automation department-It took me a year to finish but the Batman hasn't been seen in some time."

Bruce looks at Fox

"Yes Mr. Wayne it comes in black."

Bruce rubs his hand across the hall

"Gotham doesn't need Batman anymore."

Fox

"I strongly disagree Mr. Wayne-but its just the opinion of one man." He starts to walk away, "If you want it will be here." He stopped, "I almost forgot-I call the Wing-But the batwing has a much nicer ring to it."

Police Plaza

Commissioner Gordan hugs his daughter

"Barbara-its so good to see you."

Barbara Gordan

"High dad!"

Gordan

"I have one meeting with the chiefs then we can go out to lunch."

When Gordan enters his office there is a package on his desk. He uses a device to scan it for booby-traps before opening it-there is a disk inside and a note with a bat on it. Gordan burns the note and plays the disk.

"Alright listen up! I just got an anonymous tip on the Cat-we are looking for a woman not a man."

Chief Ranger

"So we are looking for a Catwoman?"

Bullock

"No offense Commissioner, but this tip would happen to come from the Batman would it?"

Gordan lies

"No! Now I have an idea on how to catch this Catwoman."

Wayne Manor

Bruce

"Of course I'll help Commissioner, but it will take a few weeks to pull this off-Then the there's the insurance company-but they won't be a problem since I own it."

They shake hands

"Thank you Mr. Wayne!"

Boulevar Restaurant

Bruce dashes across the floor to take a seat

"You are 6 minutes late Mr. Wayne."

Bruce

"I'm sorry the commissioner asked me a favor and I was tying up some loose ends."

Selena

"What kind of favor?"

Bruce

"One that will help him catch the Catwoman."

Selena smiles mischievously

"Really tell me more."

The Waiter

"Are you ready to order sir?"

Bruce

"We'll have a bottle of your best wine-The Lady will have..."

Bruce stares at her intently

"...the scallops and I will have the same."

Selena nods impressed

"The gentlemen will have the beef wellington and I will have the halibut." The waiter takes the menus, "So you were saying about Gordan."

Bruce smiles

"I think there are more important things we can talk about."

Selena sighs

"Okay-Be honest with me then-What are your intentions? Because if this is a ploy to get me in bed-We could skip the formalities and go to my place."

Bruce smiled racking his brain on how to respond

"I do want to get you in bed-but first I would like to get to know you-What are your dreams and aspirations-What makes Selena Kyle tick?"

The waiter comes with a bottle and after Bruce examines it the waiter pours the wine

Selena

"What do you think makes me tick Mr. Wayne."

Bruce sits back and stares at her for a few seconds

"You're a woman who likes to be in control at all times-You don't trust easy especially when it comes men. You are strong, independent, and very beautiful. You like to shock people to throw them off-and you don't shy from speaking your mind."

Selena was impressed

"You are very perceptive Mr. Wayne, but its my turn-You are a hard one to read Mr. Wayne-You have a secret and there is a great pain in your eyes-You hide it well but sometimes it slips."

Bruce drinks from his glass

"So what do we do about our perceptions of each other?"

Selena smiles

"Learn more..."

They laugh talk and eat. They also discover that the two of them have a lot in common. Bruce calls for the check but Selena takes it.

Bruce

"I should pay."

Selena pulls out her credit card

"Mr. Wayne-Bruce I am an independent woman and if I want to pay for my dates dinner then let me do so."

Bruce

"Well how about we go back to my place for desert?"

Selena takes her card from the waiter when he returns

"I like you Bruce-but I don't like the way I feel around you-I feel I am out of control and I want to take it slow."

Bruce nods

"I can live with slow."

They kiss and he walks her to her car. Selena waves as the car pulls off

"Maven-take me home-I'm not working tonight! Maven where are you going?"

The driver turns around pointing a dart gun

"Maven has the night off Miss Kyle!"

He shots

When Selena awakens her hands are cuffed and she is dangling from a crane hook

"Ah you are awake Miss Kyle-Sorry about that but we wanted to talk with you."

Selena

"Who are you?"

Masked man

"I am known by many names, but you may call me Black Mask."

Selena slipped a pin from her watch and picks her handcuffs

"How about DEAD MAN!"

Selena releases her cuffs and kicks him in the face-then there is a boom sound followed by smoke and men dressed in black like ninjas. They converge on Selena but she holds her own.

Black Mask

"ENOUGH!"

Another man has Maven by the throat with a gun to her head.

"I did not want to have to resort to violence, but I see that Catwoman is everything they say she is...Yes I know who you are Miss Kyle." He holds up a drive, "And if you don't settle down your friend Maven will die and the cops will know the identity of Catwoman."

Selena

"Let her go and then we talk!"

They do

"Maven get out of here!"

Maven

"What about you?"

Selena

"I'll be fine!"

They wait until she is gone.

"Alright talk! How do you know who I am?"

Black Mask

"Your mother-Serena Kyle or Red Claw-She was trained by the people I work for and then she betrayed them-Your mother is hard to find, but her daughter was another case."

Selena

"Who do you work for?"

Black Mask

"I am not at liberty to say-I will say that if you do this job for us I will give you this drive."

Selena

"How do I know you haven't made copies?"

Black Mask pulls off his mask and shows Selena his real face

"There now-the CIA, FBI, MI6 and other Government agencies are after me-and you know what I look like."

Selena sneered

"Whats the job?"

Black Mask

"We want you to break into Arkum Asylum."

Selena raises an eyebrow

"What could possibly be in Arkum Asylum that you would want?"

Black Mask

"Not what-who?"

Selena

"Who then?" She asks placing her hands on her hips

Black Mask

"Harvey Dent! We want you to bust him out of Arkum."

Confusion could be seen on Selena's face

"Harvey Dent is dead!"

Black Mask smiles

"No he isn't-You see my dear it was Dent who kidnapped Gordan's family-Batman rescued them and together he and Gordan covered up Dent's crimes to make him the hero-Harvey Dent has been in Arkum for the past five years. He's developed multiple personality disorder-He calls himself Two-Face now and is addicted to pain killers because he refuses to get his face fixed."

Selena walks up to mask causing his men to draw their swords

"I'll do the job-but if you betray me in anyway-I will hunt you and your little friends down!"

They are standing face to face

"This disk has access codes, personnel files on the staff and security, and blue prints of the Asylum. The drop off point for Dent is on there as well-You get this when you deliver Dent safe and unharmed."

Selena takes the disk and leaves


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 3

Arkum Asylum

Professor Hugo Strange

"There are over one and twenty patients here at Arkum-not including our guests in the maximum wing. I read your file Miss Quinn and I must say you are quit accomplished for one so young."

Harley Quinn

"Thank you Professor and please call me Harley."

Strange

"Miss Quinn I demand the best from my staff here at Arkum I do not allow fraternization among co-workers nor do I allow familiarity."

Harley

"Do you allow smiles." He looks disapprovingly at her, "Its a joke! Sorry Professor."

Strange

"Everyone is to be addressed in a respectful manner."

Harley

"Sir I would like to request working with the patients in Maximum security."

Strange

"You are ambitious-May I ask why?"

Harley

"I read all about the Scarecrow and the Joker and..."

Strange interrupts her

"Their names are Jonathan Crane and Jack Napier-If I ever allow you to work with these people you will refer to them by those names-If you call them Scarecrow and Joker all the progress I have made with them will backfire."

Harley

"Yes sir I understand."

Strange sighs

"I admire your ambition so I will let you to work on a special case and if you show promise-I will allow you to start interviewing the Jack Napier."

They walk through the facility with its white walls and pictures. They cross a breeze walk towards the maximum security wing. Strange has to put in a code on the pad then he has to do a retina scan and voice print ID. There are four large doors one marked patient 001-MS Jonathan Crane. The next door is marked 002-MS Jack Napier. The third door is marked patient 003-MS Victor Zasz and the last door is marked 004-MS Two Face.

Harley

"Excuse me professor, but who is Two-Face?"

Strange pauses as he places a code into the door

"Before we enter I must swear you too secrecy."

After she agrees they go in and Harley gasps

"How are we feeling today Harvey?"

Two-Face

"We told you our name is Two-Face!" He pauses, "Who is the hottie Doc!"

Strange

"This is a new intern Harley Quinn."

Two-Face

"You bring an intern back here! Doc you're not playing with a full deck!"

Harley

"Its nice to meet you Mr. Dent."

Two-Face is strapped to a bed in an angled position

"Harvey has developed multiple personality disorder-Though in the past five years his true self Harvey Dent has gotten so weak that he doesn't come out anymore."

Two-Face

"That pussy allowed them to take her from me!"

Strange

"Harvey! The Joker did that! Not Gordan or this Batman. Miss Dawes..."

Two-Face goes ballistic at the mention of Racehl Dawes' name

"We told you never to speak her name! None of you are worthy to speak her name-We are going to rip your fucking heart out Strange!"

Harley steps forward

"TWO-FACE!" He goes quit, "What would she say if she saw you like this? Where is the man Gotham respected and she fell in love with."

He was breathing heavy

"She wouldn't want to see ussss-ME!-She wouldn't want to see me like this."

Harley

"And who are you?"

Harvey

"My name is Dent-Harvey Dent!"

Strange outside the room

"Don't ever do that again!"

Harley is offended

"Are you upset because I reached the patient or is it your ego Professor Strange?"

He sighed

"I could have done that, but I have been trying to force Two-Face to face the fact that he isn't real-The real person is Harvey Dent-The only reason Face withdrew is because you gave him what he wants."

Harley

"I'm sorry sir."

Strange

"Good now in the future please remember that you are here to learn not teach-I will not warn you again Miss Quinn."

Selena Kyles apartment

Maven and Selena are looking at the blue prints to Arkum

"Its a suicide mission-Even if you get past the gate-there is the snipers to deal with and the motion trackers-Then there is a small army on Arkum-Even if you make it pass all that-How are you going to get off the island?"

Selena unrolled a map of Gotham

"If you can place a boat here I can use it to escape the island with Dent."

Maven shook her head

"Two-Face his file says he likes to be called Two-Face. Selena I think we should cut our losses and fake our deaths. Besides I've been longing to see your mother again."

Selena grunts

"No body runs me out of town-Besides I want to find out who the Black Mask is working for and then there is the Wayne Diamonds job."

Maven

"You know that is a trap!"

Selena smiles

"I love a good trap!"

Maven shakes her head and paces then she looks at Selena

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Bruce Wayne would it?"

Selena

"You are out of line and way off base!"

Maven

"Am I? You are way better than your mother-You don't have anything to prove."

Selena gets up and kisses Maven on the cheek

"I love you like a sister, but this is also a chance to learn the truth about my mother's past."

Maven shakes her head

"There are some things that need to be left in the past."


	4. Chapter 4

Scene 4

Catwoman watches from a tree as a medical supply truck is driven up a lonely wooded road that leads to Arkum Island. The driver is listening to Face to Face when he hears a pop sound. "Son of a bitch!" The driver gets out and cusses again when he sees the flat tire. He pulls out his cell phone. "Hey Danny-this is Steve-Listen man I got a flat so the delivery will be late-Call Arkum and let them know-Thanks man." While the driver is changing the tire Catwoman sneaks from the tree and climbs under the truck before the driver pulls off. The truck crosses the land bridge and heads around the back to the loading dock. As they unload the truck Catwoman peeks out from under the truck and disables the camera.

Security Office

Commanding Officer

"Cooper something is wrong with camera three-check it out!"

Cooper

"Copy that boss."

By now Catwoman is in the vent headed the main security office. When she arrives she slips the grate off and drops a gas bomb into the room. One of the men try to make it to the door, but Catwoman leaps down and uses her whip to catch him around the neck. She pulls him down and punches him in the face. Then Catwoman disables the cameras and leaves the office through the vent. Two guards are standing in front of the doors that lead to the walkway that goes to maximum security. She drops down from the ceiling vent, cartwheels up to the guards, and punches them both in the groin on her knees. When they bend over she grabs both men by their heads and slam them into the floor.

Catwoman uses the claws on her right glove to cut a hole into the glass. She climbs out and catches the rail under the catwalk then she crawls beneath the walkway toward Maximum Security unseen by the snipers.

Strange is having a session with Dent, Harley Quinn is there as well.

"The first step towards being cured Harvey is by getting your face fixed."

Two-Face

"We told you our name is Two-Face!"

Strange

"Very well then since you refuse to cooperate-I have no other choice, but to reduce your pain killer medication."

Two-Face

"You can't do that to us!"

Strange

"Yes I can and until I am allowed more time to speak with Harvey-these steps must be necessary."

Just then the doors open

"What's the meaning of this? Who are you?"

Catwoman kicks him in the face knocking him out she tries to release Two-Face, but Harley side kicks Catwoman

Catwoman leaps up from her back and hisses

"Big mistake sister!"

Catwoman does a spin kick, but Harley ducks and counters with a kick of her own. Catwoman blocks and makes a strait punch. Harley catches her fist and drags Catwoman down raising her feet, she flips Catwoman over, as Catwoman hits her back Harley leaps to her feet from her back and spins around. Catwoman raises her legs and rolls backwards onto her hands sticking her legs out and kicks Harley in the chest.

As they both get up Harley realizes who she's been fighting

"Selena?"

She asks in surprise

Catwoman leaps up and does a spin kick knocking her out

"Shit!" Catwoman says rubbing her hand across the top of her mask. She grunts and cuts the straps holding Two-Face down

Two-Face

"Who in the hell are you suppose to be?"

Catwoman

"I'm the woman being paid to get your ass out of here! But you can call me Catwoman."

Security Office

A guard walks in and finds everyone unconscious

"Holy Shit!"

He screams hitting the alarm

"This is not a drill we have an intruder-going to full lock down!"

Two-Face

"Looks like the jig is up!"

Catwoman

"Hardly!"

They run for south hallway

Guard

"Hold it right there!"

There are twenty guards pointing guns at them

Catwoman

"We surrender."

She waves for Two-Face to go to his knees

Guard

"Move and we taser your ass!"

When they get close Catwoman smiles

"Like this!"

She grabs his taser from its holster and shocks the guard-Then she roles across his back and kicks another guard in the throat. Selena does a split as one of the guards try to taser her, but the man winds up tasering his comrad. Selena uses her whisker-darts to wound five men. She gets to feet flips and kicks one of the guards out the glass window. She grabs Two-Face's arm and jumps out of the window. They are fifteen feet high and Catwoman lands on her feet while Face goes into a roll.

Two-Face

"Remind us never to get on your bad side."

They run across the back yard from shadow to shadow until they reach the wall-Catwoman scales the wall and uses her whip so Face can climb

Guard

"Are you alright professor?"

Strange

"I'm fine, but we must recover the patient."

Catwoman and Two-Face make it to the beach where a boat is hidden in a bush they get in and cross the bay towards the city

Police Plaza

CA

"Commissioner-Professor Strange is on line 3 for you."

Gordan

"Professor-what can I do for you?"

Gordan listens and slowly stands up

"I'll be there immediately."

Docks

Two-Face

"Who hired you?"

He asks this question as they wait near a warehouse

Black Mask comes out of nowhere

"We hired her!'

Catwoman is leaning on the fence, but stands when Black Mask comes out with fifty men

"As you asked-Two-Face in the flesh-Now where is my payment?"

Black Mask hands her the drive with her information

"I've been authorized to offer you a place in our organization."

Catwoman climbs onto her bike

"I work alone-Not interested."

She replies and drives off

Black Mask turns his attention to Two-Face. A ninja hands him a case and he opens it showing the contents to Two-Face. Inside are two custom made gold platted semi automatic handguns and Face's silver dollar

Two-Face

"What do you want?"

Black Mask

"That is not the question Face-The question is-what do you want?'

Two-Face sneers

"Revenge on the Batman and Gordon!"

Black Mask

"We have the resources, the money, and the people to make that happen, but how far are you willing to go?"

Two-Face

"I want Gotham to burn!"

Arkum Asylum

Gordon

"What in the hell happened?"

Strange

"It was the Catwoman-She broke in here and freed Dent."

Gordan

"How in the hell could she possibly know he was here?"

Gordon looked worried

"Tell me Professor-What will Harvey do?"

Strange

"He blames you and the Batman for his condition-Both Harvey and his alter ego Two-Face. He will come after you and do something to make sure that Batman comes out of hiding."


	5. Chapter 5

Scene 5

Wayne Manor

Alfred

"Can I help you miss?"

Quinn

"My name is Harley Quinn-I am an intern at Arkum Asylum-I need to speak with Mr. Wayne."

Alfred seems suspicious

"About what ma'am?"

Quinn

"Its concerning a mutual friend."

Alfred leads her to the front sitting area

"Waite here Young Lady."

As Alfred walks off Harley remembers her fight with Selena and then her confrontation with her at her apartment.

Flashback

_**Quinn shows up at Selena's penthouse apartment and when Maven refuses to let her in, Harley pushes her way in**_

_**Selena**_

"_What do you want Harley?"_

_**Quinn**_

"_I wanted to look into your eyes as you tell me why you busted Harvey Dent out of Arkum."_

_**Selena sneers as she stares at Quinn**_

"_I don't owe you shit!"_

_**Quinn**_

"_I'm your friend Selena-You got me off the streets remember? You saved my life and put me through school-So I figured I owe you."_

_**Selena looked at Maven who shook her head no**_

"_Some really bad people know who I am-but its connected to my mother's past-I only agreed to get this!"_

_**Selena holds up the flash drive with the proof she is Catwoman**_

_**Quinn**_

"_Let me help you!"_

Quinn's thoughts are interrupted by Bruce Wayne

"Miss Quinn-How can I help you?"

Quinn starts pacing

"Look Mister Wayne I came to you because we have a mutual acquaintance-Selena Kyle-I saw in the paper that the two of you are an item."

Bruce

"What is your point Miss Quinn?"

Quinn is nervous

"I probably shouldn't be saying anything-Look Selena is in trouble-So I have to ask, do you love her? If so then she will need your help and you have the money, power, and connections to do that."

Bruce

"Why don't you tell me what it is and I will see what I can do?"

There are tears running down her cheek

"You must promise me first that you will help her."

Bruce

"Okay I promise."

She sighs

"Selena-Selena is Catwoman!"

Bruce heard her but he can't believe what he just heard as he takes a seat

"I know because she taught me to fight and put me through college-I have fought people bigger than me before and I was undefeated on the school martial arts team-There was only one person who could ever best me in a fight and that is Selena Kyle-I recognized her fighting style-She broke into Arkum Ayslum because she was forced to by some really nasty people."

Bruce

"Why are you coming to me with all this?"

Quinn

"Like I said you have money, power, and connections-I didn't go to the police-because Selena-Selena is a thief but she takes the money and gives it to the poor people of old town."

Bruce

"Stealing is stealing Miss Quinn."

Quinn

"Don't act so high and mighty Mr. Wayne! You were born into privilege-Selena and I came from nothing."

Bruce

"I know what it is to have nothing and go hungry Miss Quinn-Believe me."

Quinn brightens up

"So you will help her?"

Bruce

"Only if she agrees to turn herself in."

Bruce Wayne sat alone in his library staring at the secret passage to the batcave

Alfred

"Are you alright sir?"

Bruce is angry and it shows in his voice

"No Alfred I'm not! I just learned that the woman I am falling in love with is Catwoman-She busted Harvey Dent from prison as well."

Alfred

"And you think that is your fault?"

Bruce picks up a file and throws it on the coffee table

"Read right there its all in black and white-Harvey Dent! He calls himself Two-Face-Multiple personality disorder and both blame Gordan and the Batman for Rachel Dawes' death!"

Alfred

"That wasn't your fault sir! The Joker did that."

Bruce

"I let him and if I had acted I would have learned who Catwoman was and I could have helped Selena."

Alfred

"I can't do it again sir-I can't watch you risk your life-Your parents are dead-put it behind you."

Bruce sneers, stands up, and walks over to Alfred until they are face to face

"Shall I put the lie you told me as well behind me? You know the one about Rachel choosing me! The file says that Rachel accepted a marriage proposal from Dent before she died."

Tears run down Alfred's face

"I was protecting you! As father would his son."

Bruce sighed and turned away, he looks back at Alfred then he goes to the piano and hits the keys. The bookshelf parts left and right.

"Gordan is in danger-Hell all of Gotham is in danger-Whoever blackmailed Selena Kyle into busting Harvey out is very powerful and has a lot of connections-I'm going to call Fox and power up the bat-computer-You can either help me or don't."

Bruce goes down stares and switches on all the power, then he calls Lucius Fox about the Batwing-and a new Batmobile. Then he listens in all all the police transmissions throughout the city and calls to Police Plaza.

Police Plaza

Secretary

"Commissioner! There is a call for you on line four!"

Gordan

"This is Commissioner Gordan speaking-Hello!"

Two-Face

"Hello-Commissioner Gordan!"

Gordan freezes as he realizes who he is talking too-He snaps his fingers for them to trace the call

"Harvey?"

Two Face

"Wrong! That is the name we use too go by-We are Two Face now."

Gordan

"Listen you need help-Turn yourself in."

Two Face

"You sound nervous G. Are you afraid we'll tell everyone what a lying snake you are?"

Gordan

"I'm not playing your games Dent-Tell me what you want or I can end this conversation now!"

Two-Face

"Very good-Gordan using our old name to anger us-Did the Professor coach you on what to do if I called-Oh how is that trace coming?"

Gordan looked at his man who shook his head no

"We got you my people are on the way now."

Two-Face

"Your not a very good lier Gordan-We're surprised your wife hasn't found about your little honey on the side."

Gordan sneers

"Look you son of bitch! You go anywhere near my family I swear I'll hunt you down and the pain you have from your fucked up face will be a tickle compared to what I do to you next."

Two-Face

"How can we go near them when you sent your wife away with the babies-I almost cried when you kissed them goodbye-We hope they have a good time in metropolis of course Barbara is still here she is quit the woman."

Gordan goes silent with nothing to reply

"What's the matter cat got your tongue?"

Gordan looks at the man again who shakes his head the police are baffled as to where the signal is coming from

"What do you want?"

Two Face sighs

"What do we want-We want the Batman bruised, broken, bleeding in a word-DEAD! Do you here us-We know you are listening you night rat!"

Batcave

Bruce and Alfred are listening

Bruce

"I here you Harvey-Turn yourself in now and I won't break every bone in your body."

Police Plaza

Gordan and the cops are shocked to hear the Batman on the line

"Come and get us Batboy-If you dare! We are not afraid of you!"

Bruce whispers

("You should be!")

Two Face

"As for you our dear Commissioner Gordan-We want you to loose everything the way we did-We want you to fall the way we fell-and for you to watch everything you built up on lies burn to the ground-and when you can't take it anymore-we will put you out of your misery."

Two Faces inhales in delight

"But for now we will settle for two bombs-At two separate schools among the many schools of Gotham City."

Gordan and Bruce say at the same time

"Harvey don't do this!"

Two-Face

"If you evacuate the schools we will detonate the bombs-If anyone but you Gordan or Batman goes near the bombs we detonate them-Your flunkies can look Gordan, but they can't touch. Its one o'clock you got two hours to find them-The clocks ticking gentlemen-At three o'clock two schools will be kept after class permanently!"

Gordan

"Harvey! Harvey!"

Gordan yells his name but there is a dial tone

"I want every cop in the city searching-even the meter-maids."

Bullock walks up to the Commissioner

"You think the Batman will help sir?"

Gordan

"Of course he will."

Bullock

"What about the mayor? He's got that anti-Batman unit standing by."

Batcave

Bruce stands up and looks at Alfred

"Still think the police can handle this?"

Alfred places his hands on Bruce's shoulders

"The Batman is needed more than ever sir-And I will help you."

Bruce activates the tall case where the Batsuit is kept. He dawns the suit and puts on his belt. As he an Alfred walk over to the batpod Batman gives Alfred someinstructions.

"Alfred when I leave type my father and mother's names into the file named sonar eyes-It will activate the sonar system."

Alfred

"I thought you destroyed that system sir."

Batman

"I did-but not before I installed a secondary system here in the batcave-Its the fastest way to locate the bombs."


	6. Chapter 6

Scene 6

Batman exits the cave on the batpod heading towards the city as the police scatter across the city looking for the bombs.

Batman

"Talk to me Alfred!"

Alfred

"Sir I have located the first bomb-Its at the Gotham Twins elementary school on Arkum Row."

GCP Helicopter

"This is Lt Ines to all units the Batman is rolling Northeast on Hollywood drive towards the freeway."

Headquarters of the Mayor's Anti Batman Unit

Lyle Bolton

"Alright listen up! The Batman is to be taken down dead or alive-I prefer dead-Don't underestimate this guy! Move out!"

Batman arrives at the school just as the police arrive-He blasts the cop cars with his pod cannons and then he gases the cops as he drives through the blockade into the school. The children run to the window just as the chaos unfolds in front of their school. Batman drives through the front lobby of the school and down a hall to the stairs that lead to the basement

As Lt. Montoya speaks into the her radio she coughs

"Commissioner! T...he...Ba...B...atman is...here! He gassed us and went into the school!"

Gordon

"The Bomb is there! Don't interfere!"

Lyle Bolton

"This is Detective Lyle Bolton Commanding officer of the Anti-Batman unit-Lt Montoya-I am ordering you and the cops with you to surround the school-We will take it from here!"

Bolton and his men arrive in a military like helicopter and they are armed with automatic riffles upgraded with grenade launchers-flash bomb grenades-and other weapons. He enters the school with fifty heavily armed men

Batman is at the bomb examining it

"Alfred this bomb has two of everything-Knock out one and the other automatically kicks in and explodes."

Alfred

"What about tying in another power source and then cut off both batteries?"

Batman

"I already thought of that-He has an electrical wire tied into the bomb even if I can disable the battery power it has a third power source-I'm gonna have to use the EMP and disable the power to the school as well."

Batman went to his batpod and hit the switch disabling all electrical devices for fifty feet

"It worked-I'm pouring liquid nitrogen over the bomb just in case!"

Alfred

"Sir you have company-fifty heavily armed men."

Batman is using his sonar x-ray vision to keep track of the men

"I know I can see them!"

Alfred

"They are being lead by a man named Bolton-Lyle Bolton-He was the head of security at Arkum Asylum and he designed most of the security measures there-He was dismissed because of inappropriate conduct with female staff and mistreatment of patients-He is X-Military-Navy Seal trained-Dishonorably discharged for killing and torturing Talaban prisoners-it was never proven."

Bolton and his men get to the basement to see Batman on his batpod

"Hold it right there Batman! Get off the bike and drop to your knees! This is your only warning!"

Batman flips the switch on his pod creating a smoke cloud-Bolton and his men start shooting

"Night Vision goggles!"

It is too late as Batman blasts a hole into the wall and drives off

Bolton

"Eagle eye! Eagle eye-target is escaping!"

Helicopter pilot

"We see him! He ain't going nowhere!"

The Helicopter has a gunner and he fires on Batman who is driving through allies and buildings to get away

"Alfred-where is the other bomb?"

"Its on the other side of town sir-You'll never make it."

Batman

"Patch me through to Gordon!"

Alfred

"He won't make it either sir-He is in the narrows-The second bomb is at the Second Chance Reformatory High school for troubled teens."

Black Gate Prison

Guard at Gate

"Hey where do you think you are going?"

Driver

"Prisoner Transfer!"

Guard

"Your at the wrong gate boyo around the side."

The driver pulls out a gun with a silencer and shoot the man in the chest-Then another man drags the body into the guard shack-The people in the control don't react because they are all dead

Warden's Office

"Mrs Hadley will you-What the hell is all this?"

The Warden's secretary is lying over her desk with blood coming from her mouth and neck

Two-Face

"She was unlucky Warden-Lets see what fate has in store for you!"

He flips his coin

"Its your lucky day Warden-Tranquilize his ass!"

One of the ten men with Face uses a dart gun and shoots the Warden in the chest

"Nightie Night!"

The man says as the Warden hits the floor

"This is your new Warden Two-Face! As the former District Attorney Harvey Dent-We are overturning all convictions for inmates who wish to be in the army of Two Face-Those of you who don't will remain here indefinitely."

All 500 inmates in Black Gate are released by Two Face and his crew while the cops are running around the city looking for the other bomb-They drive off in stolen armored vehicles to the docks

Alfred

"Sir you have only 30 minutes left before the other bomb goes off!"

Batman

"Don't worry Alfred I am about to get alternate means of transportation!"

Batman drives his Pod under a bridge and grapples up to the top of the bridge and waves to the Helicopter

"Looks like he is surrendering!"

Bolton

"Its a trick! Pull up, pull up!"

Batman grapples the side of the chopper and is pulled up. As he dangles from the side he pulls the gunner from the chopper and climbs aboard-The other cop tries to shoot him but Batman throws a spike into the gun's barrel-It backfires and the cop is knocked out-He bashes the pilot over the shoulder and throws him out

"Alfred I have a chopper-I am on my way to the school now!"

With only ten minutes left Batman lands on the roof of the school, but there are cops already there. He swings over the side and smashes through a window-The teenagers stare in awe.

Batman

"Don't mind me!"

He makes his way toward the basement and takes down four policeman as he does-When he gets to the basement there is only 2 minutes left, but he is able to disable the bomb

The cops search the city for Batman and he is standing on the Gargoyle 1,000 stories up looking down on the city

Alfred

"Sir the bombs were a distraction-Mr. Dent has struck-He has released all the prisoners at Black Gate!"

Mayor's Office

Bolton is there with Gordon, Bullock, and Montoya, they are talking to the Mayor

"Bolton is in charge in regards to Dent and this Batman Gordon and you will cooperate or I will find someone who can do the job."

Gordon shakes his head

"With all do respect Mister Mayor-The Batman saved our asses today."

Bolton

"Yeah and Two-Face made us all and the Batman look like fools-The Bombs were a distraction to free the people at Black Gate."

The Mayor

"I'm not going through the same shit we did with the Joker-I'm declaring Martial law in the city-I'm also assigning Bolton to deal with this Catwoman situation."

Bullock

"Hey you can't do that-That's our collar!"

The Mayor walks up to him

"I'm the Mayor of this stinking city-I can do what I want!"

Two-Face stands before 500 men whom he liberated from Black Gate

"Once we were the District Attorney of this city-Now we are hated and despised by those who we called friend-Trick and betrayed by the men and women who control this city-Gordon has built his success on a web of lies-but no more! We shall reclaim that which is rightfully ours-THIS CITY will in our righteous anger!"

They all chanted his name

"FACE! FACE! FACE! FACE!"

Batcave

Bruce sat in his chair before the main computer with his mask off

Bruce

"I should have seen this-Face pulled off the perfect two part plan."

Alfred

"You are a hero sir-You saved the lives of hundreds of children."

Bruce looks at Alfred

"I should know a monster when I see one and if I hadn't covered up what Two-Fa...Harvey did we would not be going through this!"

Alfred sighs

"The fault is mine sir-I should have told you the truth-Anyway being the hero is about doing what is right no matter what the cost-At the time you did what you thought was right for the moment and now in this moment you are doing what is right! I am proud of you and so would your parents."


	7. Chapter 7

Scene 7

Bolton's unit is watching the Museum where the Wayne Diamonds are on display-its 11pm at night. There are over 70 heavily armed police scattered across the buildings surrounding the museum.

Lt Montoya

"Sir what makes you think she will strike tonight?"

Bolton

"She broke Harvey Dent out-She will need cash to get out of Gotham-She'll come tonight! So everyone stay sharp!"

Catwoman is on a radio tower staring at the Bolton's men using her infrared scan goggles

"Amateurs!"

She uses her whip to swing to a building and meows to get the attention of a guard on a building-he crawls to the ledge and is gassed by Catwoman. Then takes down the other two guards-She takes a radio and makes her way to the Museum unseen-After cutting a hole in the glass she sends her cat Isis into the building. A line extends from the cat's collar the plugs into the security system-The invisible lasers are disabled, but the tech who is monitoring the system believes it is still on.

Catwoman sneaks in and is about to steal the diamonds when the alarms go officially

Bolton

"Move in! All units move in!"

Batman

"Bad kitty those don't belong to you!"

Catwoman

"Wayne won't miss them!"

She replies striking her whip at Batman, but he catches it

Batman

"Last chance surrender!"

Catwoman hisses and jumps at him with a flying kick, but Batman ducks as she flies overhead-Catwoman lands on her hands and makes a donkey kick, but Batman drops to the floor and sweeps her hands from under her. Hits the floor with a thump and Batman grabs her

Batman

"Its over!"

Catwoman

"Think again!"

As he is holding her by the shoulders she raises her knees and pushes off his chest-When she hit her back Catwoman locks her legs up in his and twists but Batman breaks his fall with his hands as Catwoman jumps up from her back and comes down with her knee aimed at his back-Batman roles to the side and tries to kick her in the gut, but she catches his foot. Using his other foot Batman kicks her in the face and gets to his feet Catwoman stumbles and corrects herself-then she runs at him sliding on one knee with her foot stuck out and catches him in the gut

Aggravated Batman tries the shadow punch taught to him by Raz Al Ghul, but Catwoman blocks it

Flashback-Bruce remembers Raz's words

_They are training in the icy mountains_

_Raz_

"_**I call this the shadow punch-Only two others in the world know this move and how to counter it..."**_

_Bruce_

"_**Who?"**_

_Raz smiles sadly_

"_**Two of my former students-They were almost as good as you are-The first one-well she left me-She was always headstrong and I excommunicated her-The other-well we were lovers, but she betrayed me for her own selfish goals."**_

Present Day

Batman is shocked

"You've been trained by the League of Shadows!"

Catwoman sneers-Her mother taught her martial arts and whoever the League of Shadows is they are the ones who taught her and it would seem the Batman

"Never heard of them!"

Batman

"There are only four people in the world who know how to counter that move-One of them is dead!"

Bolton

"FREEZE! Batman! Catwoman! Put your hands in the air and drop to your knees!"

Catwoman raises her hands as if she is about to surrender and takes out her whip and pulls up to the ceiling while Batman drops a smoke pellet-Catwoman takes a round in the thigh, but it isn't bad

Catwoman

"Son of a bitch!"

She puts on her goggles to see through the smoke cloud-She throws a whisker dart at Bolton catching him in the shoulder-then she drops back down into the smoke cloud to get the diamonds.

As the cops start shooting a grapple line fires from the smoke cloud and drags a guard into the smoke-The man screams all the way and is popped across the head just as Catwoman lands by the diamond case. When she reaches for the diamonds Batman grabs her hand

Batman

"I can see in the dark as well."

Catwoman does a spin kick, but he ducks

"Good for you!"

That is when an armored vehicle smashes through the wall

Two Face

"Can we join the party?"

Face's men start firing at the cops as Batman grapples up to the second level to where Montoya is-She is surrounded by ten of Two Face's thugs-He slams two of them face first into the wall and roles backward to avoid gunfire on the second role he stops and sticks his feet up kicking the two men in the face. He stops the barrels of two guns with his spikes and then wounds the rest with the shurikens in his arm gauntlet.

Catwoman

"Those are mine!"

Two Face

"Not anymore bitch!"

He replies flipping his coin

He pulls out both gold platted semi-automatics

"Time to go to cat heaven kitty!"

As he shoots Batman swings down and snatches her up

Catwoman

"You saved my life-I didn't think you cared!"

Batman

"I don't!"

Catwoman

"Then I won't feel guilty when I do this!"

She cuts the line and places her feet in his chest as they are falling and leaps to the wall-She scales the wall to the ceiling air ducts and escapes. Batman hits his back and calls the Batwing as Two Face and his men escape in the armored vehicle

The Batwing smashes through the roof of the ceiling-It is black with two bat like fins and wings-Batman leaps from the second level to the Batwing and smashes through the wall chasing Two Face.

Cop

"What the hell is that?"

Bolton pulls the whisker dart from his shoulder

"Cat-Bitch! All units-Suspects Batman and Two Face are escaping down Union drive-Subject Catwoman is on foot!"

Two Face henchman

"Hey Face we got company!"

The Batwing is chasing Two Face while the cops are chasing them both-Glass shatters as the wing flies low through the city-When they turn up a narrow alley the wing turns sideways and flies through.

Two Face

"The Bat doesn't know when to quit-Give me the rocket launcher and set it to heat seeker."

The hatch opens and Two Face rises up holding a Rocket Launcher

Batman

"Great!"

Face fires and Batman pulls away as the computer warns him that the missile is locked on-He hits the booster as the missile chases him through the air-When it is apparent that the missile can't be out maneuvered he hits the counter measure button-The missile explodes as Face fires at the the cops chasing him

Face Henchman

"He's back!"

Two Face

"He's getting on our nerves!"

Two Face takes the wheel and drives to the under street He hovers in the air as the cops go down after them.

Bolton

"Batman! Power down your plane and surrender!"

Bolton is in a chopper and has missiles pointed at the Batwing

Batman sneers and presses the EMP discharge disabling the helicopter. He hovers and looks at Bolton who is giving him the finger-The Wing climbs into the air and zooms off toward the Batcave

Bolton

"Control tell me you track that thing?"

Control

"No sir-We think that thing has stealth capabilities."

Selena enters her apartment in the Narrows

Maven

"Are you alright!"

Selena

"I'm fine its just a flesh wound."

She replies dropping on the sofa

"I take you didn't get the diamonds?"

Selena gets up and goes to her computer.

"No-that bastard Dent took them-He showed up at the Museum-He tried to kill Batman and me."

Maven touched her shoulder

"Selena we are over our heads-Maybe we should get out of town while we still can."

Selena looked at her

"No one steals from me and Dent tried to kill-then there is the Batman-HE saved my life and I hate the fact that I owe him-besides he said something to me about my mother."

Maven looked confused

"What does the Batman have to do with your mother?"

Selena sighed

"Nothing everything-Black Mask told me that my mother betrayed the people who taught her-When I fought Batman he tried to use a move on me that was taught to me by my mother-The Shadow punch! He said only four people in the world know that move and one of them is dead-Funny thing is my mother said the same damn thing to me the day I learned it from her!"

Maven

"Well who are these people?"

Selena looked at her

"They call themselves the League of Shadows!"

She turned back to her computer and began typing-

To Redcat101

From: Scat010

Subject: The Truth

Body Message

We need to talk about the League of Shadows!

Selena waited for three minutes then she got a reply

Reply

To Scat010

From: Redcat101

Reply to subject The Truth

Truth is in the beholder-and so my daughter I need to see you face to face

Name the time and the place

Selena ran a hand through her hair and wrote back

I will contact you soon there are some things I must attend to first

Press Conference-Police Plaza

The Mayor is standing with Commissioner Gordon, Bullock, Bulton, and Montoya to address the concerns of the city

Reporter

"Mister Mayor-In light of recent events wouldn't it be prudent to pardon the Batman and work with him to find this Two Face?"

Mayor Harten

"The Batman is just as dangerous as Two Face."

Reporter 5

"I have a question for commander Bolton-Sir isn't it true that Batman saved one of the officers last night."

Bolton

"Batman is a vigilante-Despite his heroics he is still a criminal."

Two Face's hideout

Two Face is watching the press conference with Black Mask at his side

"What happened last night?"

Two Face answers while staring at the screen

"I had a feeling the Bat would show up and he did-I tried to kill that pointy eared son of a bitch and the Cat. The cops got in the way."

Face looks over to the ten policeman his men captured when they were chasing him

"The only reason they are still alive is because of the coin."

Black Mask

"You realize that Catwoman knows where your base is-She will come after the diamonds."

Two Face

"She can try!"

Black Mask

"She is a problem allow me and my associates handle her."

Two Face flips his coin and it comes up tails

"The bitch is yours!"


	8. Chapter 8

Scene 8

Gordon's Home

Eight cops are outside patrolling the house while there are two cops inside

Barbara Gordon

"I'm fine dad-You do what you have to I can take care of myself-Yes the cops are here! They are everywhere-Okay I love you I will see you later."

Cop 1

"All Clear!"

He says into his mike-then he hits the ground dead with a knife in his back with a demon's head on it-The emblem of the League of Shadows

Cop 2 turns and as he rounds the corner his head is severed.

There is a sound like glass breaking

Barbara

"Whats wrong?"

Cop 9

"Stay here!"

He pulls his gun and goes outside

Cop 9 returns with a scared looked

"Get her to her room and bolt the door!"

Before they could move three gas bombs are thrown through the window-Barbara screams as the two remaining cops are killed with throwing stars-Then two men dressed in black smash through the window-Barbara rolls to the ground and grabs a gun, but Ninja 1 kicks it out of her hand-She sneers and does a jumping spin kick knocking him out-But the second Ninja kicks her to her back-Barbara goes into a role and comes up on her feet, but Black Mask pinches a nerve in her neck and she falls unconscious

Black Mask

"Deliver her to Two Face! The rest of you go skin the Cat!"

The Narrows-Selena's apartment

As Selena gets undressed for a shower Several Ninjas converge on her apartment from the stairs, the roof, and crawling upside the building

Selena pauses before taking off her robe-She smiles and starts the Shower.

The window opens-the door lock is picked and the Ninjas enter her apartment-The leader points to the bathroom-three Ninjas enter armed with automatic riffles-They shoot, but Catwoman emerges from the linen closet kicking one in the throat-the second ninja is kicked in the groin and the last is clawed in the face

Catwoman

"Ah shit!"

She says when she comes out of the bathroom-The ninjas are about to kill her when the wall to the living room explodes in-Catwoman looks up to see the Batwing hovering outside her window. Several Ninjas jump from the roof onto the wing-Batman flips a switch and electrocutes them

Batman speaks through his mike

"Come on lets go!"

She runs and jumps to the plane and they fly off to a building

Catwoman

"That's the second time you saved my life!"

Batman

"Yes saving your ass is becoming a bad habit."

Catwoman

"Maven!"

Batman

"She's safe-I need your help-You know where Two-Face's hideout is."

Catwoman grunts

"And why in the hell would I help you?"

Batman

"Because one-I haven't told the cops that Selena Kyle is Catwoman-two as you said that is the second time I saved you-and three the League of Shadows is backing Two face-They consider you now a liability!"

Selena saunters up to Batman and starts rubbing her gloved hands across his chest-Then she kisses him

"You know who I am-I only think its fare that I know your secret!"

Her hands move to his mask, but he stops her-and knocks her out with gas from his glove

Batcave

Catwoman wakes up to bats on the ceiling of a cave

"What the hell did you gas me with?"

He smiles from his computer

"Its something I put together."

He gets up and walks to a round table with a glass like top-Through the glass all types of wires, lights, and a generator can be seen-When Batman hits a button a 3D holographic map of Gotham is displayed

Catwoman

"You ever gas me again and cut your balls off!"

Batman

"Two Face's hideout! Where is it or its to the cops you go!"

Catwoman

"You gas a girl and bring her back to your place! The least you could do is offer me a bear!"

Batman

"Hideout! Now!"

Catwoman sticks her tongue out and points to a building on the docks

Batman

"Computer display ownership of the building."

Property owned by Ghul'Talia Industries-Recently sold to an anonymous buyer

Catwoman

"Anonymous?"

Batman huffs

"Whoever bought the building probably has ties to the League of Shadows."

Batman pulls out a blind fold

"Here put this on!"

Catwoman

"You've got to be kidding!"

Batman smiles

"Its either this or the gas!"

Catwoman snatches the blindflold

"Bastard!"

He puts her in the Batwing and they take off into the night sky

Two Face's base

There is a whistling sound-then two missiles hit a tower where two snipers are-Men start running and shooting into the air as the Batwing rains fire down on the building-When all the snipers are taken care care of Batman and Catwoman eject from the Batwing-When Catwoman lands she uses her whip to pull a man down by the neck from the second level

Two Face

"Welcome to your grave Batman!"

He turns on the bombs and heads for the door-but Catwoman is standing behind the door

"Hi Harvey-You have something that belongs to me!"

She kicks him in the balls and wound the two guards with whisker darts-She grabs the case with the diamonds and leave

Two Face groans

"Bitch!"

She stops and walks back up to him kicking him in the ribs

Two Face

"I'll get you!"

Two Face slowly gets to his feet and escapes beneath the tunnel while Catwoman steals a motor cycle and drives off

Batman bursts into the main office to find nothing-The door is covered by a metal door and the windows are shut as well

A recording of Two Face plays

"Hello Pointy Ears!-By now you realize that this is a trap-This entire warehouse is rigged with enough C4 to level two skyscrapers-As you contemplate your last moments on earth I want you think about how you failed her and let her die!"

Catwoman stands on a hill and watches as the Warehouse explodes-a tear falls down her cheek-She gets on her stolen bike and drives off


	9. Chapter 9

Scene 9

Police Plaza

UPS Guy delivers a package to Gordon

"Commissioner Gordon!"

Gordon

"Yes!"

UPS Guy

"I have a package for yoy!"

Bullock and the cops in the room pat him down and use a metal detector on him-Then Gordon signs for it

Gordon

"Open it but put some gloves on!"

There is a cell phone inside the envelope-It rings and Bullock answers it

Bullock

"Its for you sir!"

Gordon

"Hello!"

Two Face

"High ya Gordon!"

"Harvey!"

Two Face

"We told you our name is Two Face-Say it or I plug your daughter right now!"

Gordon had him on speaker

"Daddy! Don't listen to him!"

Gordon

"Barbara! Barbara! Let her go you animal!"

There is a clicking sound

"What is my name?"

Gordon sneers and for his daughter he says

"Two Face!"

Two Face

"Very good Commissioner! The Batman is dead! He came to my base and I blew it up with him-I want you to get in your car and drive to the courthouse-Go to courtroom 2b and sit at the defense table-If you bring other cops with you she dies-If take more than 2 hours she dies-If the police or military interfere in anyway she dies-Now move your old ass-Clocks is ticking-Tick tock tick tock!"

Gordon

"Wait I want to speak with my daughter!"

The phone goes dead

Montoya

"Sir you can't go! He'll kill you!"

Gordon ignore her and grabs his keys

The Courthouse

Gordon arrives and enters the courthouse-People are going about their routines-He gets on the elevator and gets off on the second floor. No one is there-When he enters the courtroom Babara is tied up on the witness Stand and Two Face is in the Judges Chair

Gordon

"Barbara!"

Two Face shoots him in the leg

"Order in the court! The defendant will take a seat!"

Face pulls out his walky talkee

"Do it now!"

Outside the Courthouse several armored vehicles pull up and the men inside get out and start shooting their way into the courthouse. Men and women go down in a hail of bullets-Police at the courthouse fight back but some of Face's men disguised as Cops shoot them down

Thug Leader

"Shut it down and get the hostages to the lobby-Go-go-go!"

The ruins of Two Face's hideout

Bolton's unit is there

Officer

"Sir there is no way anyone can survive that!

Another cop walks up to Bolton with his Radio

"Sir you should here this!"

The news is interrupted by the Two Face

"People of Gotham-The time has come for true justice-For the truth shall set you all free-Since this man's career was built on lies told about us-We shall judge jury and executioner-And if that cowboy Bolton tries coming in here guns blazing he should consider this!"

The camera pans over a hundred people held at gun point in the lobby

"My men have orders to shoot these pricks until you stop and if you get pass them I blow away Gordon and his pretty little daughter-Let the trial commence!"

Wayne Manor

Selena is at the door and rings the bell-She flashes back

_Selena is a half a block away when she grunts_

"_Ah man!"_

_She turns around to go see if Batman had survived and he did-She pulls him from the burning rubble and presses every button on his belt-The Batwing comes down and lands beside them-She kisses him on the lips, places him in the wing and closes the hatch-The Computer bleeps and it takes off-As she stares Catwoman hears the siren and leaves_

Alfred answers

"Miss Kyle-It has been awhile."

Selena

"Yes it has Alfred-Um is Bruce home?"

Alfred flashes back

_The Batwing arrives on auto-pilot with Batman inside-Alfred pulls him out and places him on the table-The insulation of his suit and the cape protected him from the fire-An hour later Bruce awakes just as Two Face appears on the TV with Gordon and his daughter as hostages_

Alfred

"I'm sorry ma'am he is not."

Alfred looks at her bags

"Going somewhere?"

Selena

"Yes I am-Would you give Bruce a message for me-Tell him-Tell him I love him and that I respect him too much to bring my craziness into his life-I have a dark past and there are some things I need to fix-He deserves better!"

Alfred

"I shall relay the message ma'am."

As she walks away Alfred looks up to the camera at the door

Batcave

Alfred

"Are you just going to let her go sir?"

Bruce is stretching and pauses

"I have too-I love her too much to see her caged like an animal!"

Alfred

"Why don't you tell her who you truly are?"

Bruce turns to face Alfred

"I can't trust her Alfred! I have already crossed the line because of how I feel for her-If I had foloowed my mind instead of my heart she would be behind bars right now."

Alfred smiles

"You are the hero sir-You will always do the right thing!"


	10. Chapter 10

Scene 10

Courthouse

The Courthouse is surrounded by Heavily armed police-While Two Face has men on the roof armed with mini-guns, grenade launchers and sniper riffles. There are also men in the windows on each floor all around the building

Bolton

"This is Lt. Commander Bolton! Two Face we have the place surrounded! There is no escape-Surrender and come out with your hands up!"

Two Face bangs his gavel

"Let us come to order-The former inmates of Black Gate Prison vs One James "Jim" Gordon-You are accused of conspiring with mad man who dressed as a Bat to fight crime in this city-You are accused of the murder and death of one Rachel Dawes-You are accused of allowing the Joker to infiltrate your ranks and kidnap Rachel Dawes-Of conspiring with the Batman to hide the fact that Harvey Dent snapped and became Two Face-Of allowing us to kidnap your wife and younger children-Of conspiring with the aforementioned Batman to cover this up-Sticking us in a mental institution where we became addicted to pain Killers..."

Face pauses to pop some pills into his mouth

"...Of using the name Harvey Dent to create unjust Laws to lock up innocent misunderstood people of society to further your ambitious career-How does the accused plead..."

Gordon sneers

"I'm...I'm..."

The pain from the gunshot to his leg is unbearable but he manages to speak

"I'm not...participating...in this...farce of trial..."

Two Face points his gun at Barbara's head

"The defendant will give this court an answer or watch his daughter's brains get painted across the wall."

Gordon

"Barbara! Alright! Not guilty! Just don't point that gun at my daughter."

Just then the air conditioning goes off

"The court will recess for five minutes..."

He goes to the window

"Hey Bolton! You prick-You got 2 minutes to turn the air back on or I order my men to start shooting hostages!"

Bolton

"Face-I got Lt Henton here-He's a negotiator."

Two Face sneers and speaks into his radio

"Take Judge Weeler to the third floor-Put a bullet in his head-Then throw him out the window."

People scream and the people watching the news on their televisions gasp in disbelief as a Judge is executed and thrown out the window

Bolton sneers

"Turn the air back on!"

Two Face smiles as he hears the motors kick back on

"Court is back in session..." Face flips his coin, it comes up tails, "I afraid this court will accept nothing less than a guilty plea from the accused!"

Gordon whispers I love to Barbara as he points the gun at her

"Guilty Damn you! Guilty! I'm guilty! Is that what you want!"

Two Face

"Its what We deserve Gordon-Justice isn't blind because fools like you get to decide and dispense that justice and people like Rachel Dawes suffer for it-Suffer as I did!"

There is a loud whistling sound as the Batwing dives on the roof of the courthouse firing missiles-Then Batman fire nerve gas into the windows of each floor and then fires Batarangs into the lobby of the courthouse after locking onto Face's men-Batman flies up to the second and ejects toward the window-He smashes through the window throwing a Bat-a-rang disarming Two Face. Batman goes into a role and uses his Batclaw to grab Barbara off the witness stand. As four of Face's thugs get ready to shoot he throws bat spikes plugging their guns and causing them to back fire.

Two Face tries to escape, but Batman fires his bat claw and drags him across the floor

"Its over Harvey!"

Two Face

"Kill me now because it will never be over-I hate you and Gordon-I will come after the two of you as long as live."

Gordon pushes Batman and punches Two Face in the gut-Then he points his gun at him

"I'm going to kill you son of bitch!"

Barbara

"Dad don't!"

Batman

"Don't sink to his level Jim-He was weak-That's why he did what he did-That is why he became Two Face-We put our faith in the wrong man-and so did Rachel Dawes."

Two Face goes beserk

"Don't you dare say her name!"

Batman

"No Harvey! You are the one unworthy of saying her name-Two Face is everything she fought against-The Monsters like you-The Joker-Zsaz-and Scarecrow-She died standing up too-She chose Harvey Dent and she believed in Harvey Dent-That's why Gordon did what he did and that is why I did what I did-but we were wrong-Because you are weak-Jim don't kill him-Send him back to Arkum where he belongs!"

Two Face

"No! We won't go! Kill us! Kill us!"

Just then Bolton bursts into the courtroom

"Batman hold it right there."

He smashes a gas pellet-goes out the window-and flies off in the Batwing

Bolton and his men arrest Two Face and his followers. As Gordon walks out with his daughter the people behind the police barricade cheer him and chant his name while Two Face is put into a vehicle and taken away


	11. Chapter 11

Scene 11

Wayne Manor

Bruce is standing in front of the huge 3D television watching the news

Vicki Vale is reporting in front of the courthouse

"And it has been confirmed Harvey Dent AKA Two Face is been diagnosed as insane with Dual Personality disorder-That on top of his addiction to pain killers-The judge has ordered that he be taken back Arkum Asylum and placed on suicide watch-Doctor Strange! Can we get a comment from you!"

Hugo Strange

"Yes-Harvey Dent is not well-After spending a lot of time with him I have deduced that the persona Two Face has always been there-Hidden and the death of Rachel Dawes was one of several catalysts that brought him out."

Vicki Vale

"Doctor you said one of the catalysts-What are the others?"

Hugo Strange

"The Batman! He is a major catalyst."

Vicki Vale

"Excuse me Doctor, but did you say the Batman?"

Hugo Strange

"I did!"

Vicki Vale

"But the Batman stopped Two Face."

Hugo Strange

"Its because of the Batman that we have these over the top criminals like the Scarecrow-The Joker-Two Face-and the Slasher Victor Zasz-I hope he is listening because I intend to dedicate myself to learning his identity."

Vicki Vale

"Why?"

Hugo Strange

"Because my dear-I find him fascinating-What makes a man dress up like a Bat and risk his life every night-Something tragic happened to this man and pushed him over the edge..."

Alfred turns off the televisions

"Perhaps the Batman should lay low for a few years."

Bruce

"Catwoman..."

Alfred interrupts

"Has left the country..."

Bruce looks at Alfred

"You know as well as I do that she we will be back...Then there is the League of Shadows-They have a new leader..."

Japan as Bruce is talking- "...and I intend to find out who he is."

Black Mask enters a Mansion protected by heavily armed men and two Ninjas are standing guard at the doors to the living room-Alfred speaks as they open the doors- "Have you considered the possibility that Selina Kyle may be the leader of the League of Shadows?"

Black Mask drops to one knee before a shadowy figure in a chair

"Mistress-Two Face has failed."

Bruce

"She's too young-The Red Claw is Catwoman's mother and she was lovers with Ra's Al Ghul."

Alfred

"You don't think Selina Kyle is the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul-do you?"

Bruce

"Yes I do!"

Shadowy Figure

"Yes he failed-but this is just the beginning-A storm is coming to Gotham City and it will not survive-Put a Shadow on Hugo Strange-Let's see if he is as smart as he think he is-and contact my lawyer I want to buy as much Shrek Industries stock as possible!"

Black Mask

"What about Selina Kyle?"

Shadowy Figure stands up with her back to Black Mask her black hair obscures the side of her face as she turns her head to the side

"She will pop up again and when she does-Have her taken care of."

Hong Kong China

Selina Kyle enters a small acupuncture shop with a Red Claw sign on the door

The man at the desk addresses her in Chinese

"_Welcome to Red Claw message and Acupuncture shop-May I help you?"_

Selena answers in Chinese

"_I wish to see the Red Claw."_

The man smiles

"Your mother is upstairs mistress Kyle."

Serena Kyle is lying topless on a table receiving a message from a young muscular Asian man

"_Leave us!"_

The young man bows and leaves

"_My little kitten has come home!"_

Selina

"_No more games mother! The truth! Tell me about the League of Shadows."_

Serena sighs and sits up wrapping a towel around her

"If I open that can of worms-There is no going back-They probably have placed a hit on you-If you go back to Gotham-You will die."

Selina

"I deserve to know the truth."

Serena

"Your father's ancestors founded the League of Shadows-over 10,000 years ago-They are responsible for the deaths of many leaders throughout history and the fall of many Empires-Believe it or not Adolph Hitler was assassinated by the League-Ra's Al Ghul the last leader of the League of Shadows was your father-I left him because of his plans to use me to destroy Gotham-Your sister-Your elder sister from his dead wife is now leading the League of Shadows."


	12. Chapter 12

Credits

Bruce Wayne Batman-Christian Bale

Commissioner Gordon-Gary Oldman

Selina Kyle-Anne Hathaway

Lucius Fox-Morgan Freeman

Hugo Strange-Christopher Lee

Roxy Rockett-Clara Paget

Babara Gordon-Laura Vanderport

Serena Kyle-Catherine Zeta Jones

Alfred Pennyworth-Michael Cain

Black Mask-Ray Parks

Victor Fries-Jason Stamos

Directed by Christopher Nolan

Written by jman007

Produced by jman007

Batman originally created by Bob Kane

Art Direction by

Toby Britton

Kate Grimble

Zack Grobler

James Hambidge

(supervising art director)

Naaman Marshall

(supervising art director)

Jonathan Kevin Ong

Tom Still

Gerald Sullivan

Su Whitaker

Dean Wolcott

Robert Woodruff

Set Decoration by

Paki Smith

Costume Design by

Lindy Hemming

Makeup Department

Luisa Abel

...

makeup department head

Deena Adair

...

hair stylist: Mr. Freeman

Janice Alexander

...

hair department head

Patty Bell

...

additional makeup artist

Patricia Dehaney-Le May

...

key hair stylist

Audrey Doyle

...

makeup artist

Maggie Elliott

...

crowd makeup supervisor

Tyler Ely

...

assistant hair stylist

Doug Fairall

...

makeup artist day player

Souraya Hamdi

...

makeup day player

Joe Hopker

...

crowd hair supervisor: UK

Nancy Keslar

...

hair stylist

Natasha Ladek

...

wig maker

Sebastian Lochmann

...

prosthetics sculptor

Sylvia Malangone Cappelli

...

makeup day player

Roland Cory McCutcheon

...

assistant hair stylist

Amy McHale

...

hair stylist

Lisa Newson

...

daily hair stylist

Conor O'Sullivan

...

prosthetic makeup artist

Liz Phillips

...

crowd hair stylist

Sangeet Prabhaker

...

makeup day player

Sangeet Prabhaker

...

prosthetics sculptor

Sandra Rowden

...

makeup artist

Hovette Stephanie

...

hair stylist: dailies

Sinead Sweeney

...

contact lens technician

Tristan Versluis

...

makeup day player

Jay Wejebe

...

key makeup artist

Jay Wejebe

...

lead prosthetic sculptor

Julia Wilson

...

crowd supervisor: UK

Robert Wilson

...

hair stylist

Karen Zanki

...

hair stylist

This has been a Fanfiction Film production-All Characters are the property of DC Comics Inc.

Thank you for Reading and Reviewing

Batman will return in jman007's next Fanfic called Batman Days of Cold


End file.
